


take me out of my head

by ZinniaRae



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gunplay, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinniaRae/pseuds/ZinniaRae
Summary: Being on his knees in front of Jason? Stupid.Everything that came after? Stupider.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was just kind of feeling this? It's my first attempt at writing anything like it.
> 
> Song: Razor's Edge - William Control

This was  _stupid_ . All of it. Every single detail of this moment was _stupid_.

Being on his knees in front of Jason? Stupid.  
Feeling himself grow hard when his blue eyes caught a glimpse of the pistol? Stupid.  
Parting his lips and letting Jason push the muzzle of the gun into his mouth? Stupid. Really. Fucking. Stupid.

There was trust. _Of course_ there was trust between the two of them. This may have been stupid but Dick wasn’t a complete idiot, wasn’t going to sleep with someone he didn’t trust...wasn’t going to let someone he didn’t trust _use_ him like this. Jason _wrecked_ him. So utterly and completely _wrecked_ him.

So bad.  
So good.

“C’mon Dickiebird, you can do better than that. Suck it like you suck my cock.”

He pushed the gun further, the metal clinking against Dick’s teeth. The way his mouth stretched around it was uncomfortable, unnatural. It was nothing like a cock. It was cold, tasted like chemicals and when Jason thrusted it in at _that_ angle, he could feel his mouth stretch to a point where it was _uncomfortable_ , where the corners of his mouth burned and he thought he tasted blood. 

Still, he aimed to please. His tongue lavished the gun the best it could, a muffled whimper around it as he rocked forward on his knees.

It wasn’t always like this. It wasn’t every time they ended up in one of their bedrooms that _this_ came into play. It happened when Dick needed to let go, needed Jason to take control and the younger man was all too happy to do so. Sometimes it was the other way around, sometimes Jason needed to lose himself and Dick was there to help. Dick just...he preferred it like this. He preferred to be the one who giving up his power.

“That’s a good boy.” Jason murmured, pulling the gun out of Dick’s mouth. A string of saliva stretched from his lips to weapon before it broke and Dick _knew_ he looked wrecked already and they had barely begun. Jason’s free hand reached out, running through Dick’s hair before he grabbed it _hard_ , tugging his head back so he was looking up at him (as if Dick wanted to look anywhere else). “Tell me what you want.” There was a whimpered response and Jason clicked his tongue. “Nu-uh. _Words_ , Grayson. Use your words like a good boy.”

Blue eyes widened as the gun smacked his cheek. It wasn’t hard enough to bruise his face, make his lip bleed, his teeth crack. It wasn’t hard like Dick knew Jason was able to be. If he was feeling mouthy, he'd snark out something about it being a love-pat. It was enough to feel it though, enough to draw another whimper from him. “Cock.” He managed to get the word out. “I want your cock.”

An amused chuckle. “What? The gun isn’t good enough for you? Picky ass.” Jason let go of his hair before stepping away, letting the gun drop to the bed behind them. When he stepped back in front of Dick, his pants were off and Dick could see the outline of his cock in his boxer briefs. “Well, you wanted it, didn’t you?”

That was all the permission Dick needed to scoot forward on his knees, stopping when he was right in front of Jason once more. His hands came up to the elastic of his underwear, pulling them down so his cock could spring free. Any other time and Dick would have been more teasing, would have worked Jason up to the edge before he _finally_ got his mouth on him. This wasn’t any other time though. Dick was hard and desperate and _needed_ to get Jason in his mouth.

His tongue dragged over the underside before he was taking the shaft in his mouth, taking him all the way down to the base. He pulled back just enough to wrap his hand around the base, working it along with his mouth. Jason’s hand was back in his hair, guiding him, his hips bucking against Dick’s face and Dick took it, moaned around his cock as he let Jason abuse his face.

“So pretty like this,” Jason got out, hazy blue eyes watching Dick as he fucked his mouth. “Such a pretty boy with my cock in your mouth.” He groaned, eyes falling closed as his hips kept thrusting into his mouth. His nose was buried in the curls at the base of Jason’s cock and he was _consumed_ by Jason. All his senses on fire with all things Jason and this was exactly how Dick wanted to be.

Then it was still. Then Jason was coming down his throat and Dick swallowed it down. Once again, the hand in his hair loosened and he pulled back, lips swollen and red. He was panting, slightly breathless from the previous minutes of being so thoroughly face fucked.

Running a hand through his own hair, Jason flashed that carefree smile down at him, that rare one that made Dick's heart speed up sometimes. “You okay?” He asked, reaching down and cupping Dick’s cheek, his thumb running over his bottom lip.

“I’m good.” Dick nodded up to him. He shifted on his knees, now uncomfortably aware of how his cock was straining in his pants. The subtle movement was enough to catch Jason’s attention, bring his hazy post-orgasm brain to the situation at hand. He was pulling Dick onto his feet, crashing their lips together as he walked him backwards toward the bed.

“Need to be better than good.” Jason mumbled, nipping at Dick’s bottom lip. “Gonna make you feel way better than good.”

The back of his knees hit the edge of the bed and Dick let himself fall backwards, Jason tumbling after him. Their lips were apart and Jason was hastily getting Dick out of his pants, sliding his hand into his boxer briefs. He got his hand around Dick’s shaft, thumb rubbing over the sensitive head and it had Dick _gasping_.

Maybe he shouldn’t have been so fucking close from just getting his face fucked with a pistol, from sucking Jason’s cock but he was. He groaned, arching into his touch and getting a dark chuckle in return. Usually they were more mouthy, usually Dick had a quip on his tongue but he was just _gone_ . His hips were bucking into Jason’s hand as he stroked him, his mouth slack and his brain full of static. Leaning down, Jason had his mouth on his neck, teeth scraping over the skin before he was sucking. His hand continued to stroke, continued to apply just the right amount of pressure, use the right speed. He knew how to pick him apart without even  _trying_.

Jason’s canines sunk into his neck, nice and hard, and Dick was losing it. Gasping and groaning as he came, hips pumping against Jason's fist furiously until his body felt like it was becoming one with the bed. His eyes were closed and he was trying to get his breathing back to normal as he felt the bed shift, felt Jason fall back next to him.

“Did you wipe your hand on the sheets?” Dick asked.

“Possibly.”

“You’re fucking disgusting.”

"Weren't complaining before, Dickie.”


End file.
